Le psy de Naruto
by Lintuu
Summary: Naruto se voit confronter a une difficulté de taille: son meilleur ami, Kiba sort avec Itachi le frère de son psychologue,Sasuke...


Naruto s'écroule sur la chaise, soupirant bruyamment. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma sur le champ.  
Nerveusement, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis regarda la personne en face de lui.

L'homme qu'il regardait avait les yeux et les cheveux de couleurs corbeaux, sa peau était d'un blanc avait les cheveux repoussé par derrière et deux mèches de chaque côté encadraient sont visage pâle. Un nez fin et des petites oreilles, portaient des lunettes rectangulaires, de couleur marine qui harmoniait avec la couleur noir de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Et son corps magnifiquement sculpté rendait jaloux n'importe qui le voyant.

Celui-ci le salua d'un signe de tête. Cet homme se nommait Sasuke Uchiha et était le psychologue privé de Naruto Uzumaki.

-**Je...**, Naruto se pris la tête entre les mains,** comment dois-je prendre que mon meilleur ami sort avec votre frère, Itachi, et qu'il me parle de tout se qu'ils font?** S'exclame le blond déboussolé.

-** Êtes- vous homophobe ?**

-**NON! Enfin, non, je ne crois pas. Euh, je veux dire que sa ne me dégoute pas, avoua Naruto avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues.**

L'homme aux cheveux corbeaux nota quelque chose sur son calepin et regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

-**Euh. Qu 'écrivez-vous?** S'inquiéta Naruto.

-**Rien que je ne peux vous divulgez**. Dit Sasuke le regardant au travers de ses lunettes.

Naruto tritura ses mains avec un malaise mal caché puis continua sa phrase.

«**Je ne sais absolument rien dire, quand Kiba me raconte ses expériences avec votre frère.**

**La plupart du temps je reste bouche bée, devant lui les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.**»

«**Est-ce que vous auriez une mauvaise expérience de ce côté-là?** »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-**De quel côté parlez vous, celui d'aimer quelqu'un ou d'être**  
**gay?**

-**Les deux.**

-**A vrai dire, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux et je n'ai aucune expérience avec les deux sexes.**

Sasuke hocha la tête et gribouilla dans son calepin. Par la suite l'horloge annonça la fin de la consultation. Naruto se leva en même temps que Sasuke, saluant celui-ci.

«**Votre prochain rendez-vous est dans un mois, allez-vous tenir jusque la?**» Plaisanta à moitié Sasuke.

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieur tellement il était  
nerveux.

-**J'en ai pas la moindre idée...**

Voyant le manque d'enthousiasme, Sasuke reprit son sérieux.

-**Si vous voulez venir pour parler, la porte sera toujours ouverte, sauf si je suis déjà occupé avec un autre patient.**

-**Merci.**

Naruto entre dans son petit appartement, il alla se préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud et s'installa devant la télévision.

Quelques heures plus tard quelqu'un vint cogner à sa porte.

C'était Kiba.

«**Voudrais-tu venir souper avec nous, j'ai invité quelqu'un avec qui j'aimerais que tu fais connaissance. Puis tu pourras rencontrer Itachi**»

débita Kiba enthousiasme.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, puis haussa les épaules.

«**D'accord je prends mon manteau**.»

La première pensée de Naruto en arrivant au restaurant fût que celui-ci soit grand.

Naruto eût le grand loisir de remarquer qu'Itachi était déjà  
présent à la table et à ses côté un homme dont le blond ignorait le nom.

L'inconnu avait les cheveux roux, presque rouges et des yeux  
bleu pâle.

**«Naruto je te présente Itachi, Itachi je te présente Naruto**»  
s'exclame Kiba joyeusement.

Naruto remarque qu'il aimait mieux le visage plus expressif  
de Sasuke que celui du frère, qui avait un regard dur.

«** Et voici Gaara, la personne que je voulais que tu rencontres.**»

Les trois hommes se saluèrent d'une poignée de main et s'assirent à table.

-**Hahaha! Alors comme ça, vous êtes médecin, Itachi.**

- **Pour mon plus grand bonheur**, déclara-t-il.

Kiba regarda son amour les yeux pétillants de fierté.

Naruto se crispa légèrement, quand Itachi se pencha pour embrasser Kiba. Puis le blond fût très intéressé par sa cuillère en la fixant.

Il se fit sortir de ses pensées par la voix grave de Gaara.

-**Alors, Naruto. À quoi occupez-vous vos journées?**

-**Oh. Je tiens un petit restaurant qui appartenait à mon**  
**père.**

-**Quel en est son nom?**

-**AkumaCoffee.**

-**Celui classé cinq macarons?**

Naruto ria bêtement.

-**Oui, c'est bien ça.**

-**Et toi Gaara,** demanda Itachi curieux changeant de sujet également,** que fais-tu de t'a vie?**

-** Je suis photographe. J'aime capturer les émotions des gens,** dit-il énigmatiquement.

Naruto trouva qu'il avait plus un physique d'un mannequin que celui d'un photographe.

Se surprenant à penser cela il rougit et hoqueta.

-**Naruto, tu n'as pas l'air bien**, demanda Kiba son meilleur ami, **veux-tu partir te reposer?**

-**Oui. Je crois que je vais y aller.**

-**Je vous reconduis**, demanda poliment Gaara.

-**Merci, C'est gentil.**

**«Je ne veux pas avoir l'air indiscret, mais avez- vous une femme?**»Demanda Gaara au volant tout en regardant la route.

-**Non.**

-**Hum.**

-**Et vous**, voulut savoir le blond par politesse.

Gaara sourit toujours en regardant la route.

-**Non. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les femmes**, ricana-t-il.

Naruto se figea.

-**O...Ok**. Se reprit Naruto nerveusement.

Naruto secoua la tête et tourna son regard en direction de Gaara, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le détailler.

«**Alors qu'elle sorte de photo prenez-vous? Demanda-t-il curieux.**»

Gaara sourit.

-**De tout en fait. Mais la plupart du temps je photographie des mannequins**.

-**O...Ok**. Répondit Naruto en jouant avant ses doigts, nerveux.

-**Je dois dire que j'aimerais bien photographier les deux Uchiwa pour leur grande beauté, mais Kiba ne me le permet pas et je le**  
**respecte.**

-**Pourquoi?**

-**J'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être qu'Itachi ne veux pas qu'on le photographie.**

-**Hum..**.Réfléchit Naruto.

Gaara arrêta le moteur de l'auto, retirant les clés du contact.

-**Voila. Vous êtes arrivé.**

-**Merci.** S'exclame Naruto en claquant la portière de la voiture rouge.

Naruto rentra chez lui après que Gaara soit repartit. Il alla se coucher épuisé, demain il irait voir Sasuke.

Le petit blond ouvrit les yeux lentement immergeant enfin de son sommeil. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis se frotta les yeux,  
toujours quelque peu endormis. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, faisant sa routine matinal, puis s'installa à la table de la cuisine à manger.


End file.
